Happy 10th Anniversary, Kaito
by CheriiboiPanda
Summary: A fic for Kaito's 10th anniversary. (warnings for explicit sexual content; male on male 69ing)


Kaito couldn't hide his face-splitting smile nor the tears welling up in his eyes. _"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there today, Kaito-san. I do have a gift for you, though. As soon as I get back, alright?"_ He found himself nodding, even if Master couldn't see. "O-of course it's okay, Master! I'm so happy you called..." It was Kaito's "birthday" or, rather, his anniversary since his release 10 years ago. Unfortunately, Master couldn't be there; Due to an emergency, he had to visit his relatives in Europe and left his loyal Vocaloids to take care of their home back in Japan. Master's absence had made Kaito a little sad, but the fact he made sure to call meant so much to him.

 _"I really wanted to be there with you and the others today, unfortunately I had to settle for calling. It's very stressful over here, but I want you to have a good birthday. Perhaps we'll have a bit of a late celebration when I get back. Just you and me."_

Kaito gently wiped his eye with his sleeve. "That sounds great, Master." He could hear Master's smile as he responded, _"Good. Do me a favor and call me before you go to sleep, okay? I'll talk to you later."_

"O-okay, Master." He placed a hand over his heart. Master really cares about him. He _really_ cares and Kaito was getting overwhelmed by happiness. _"Alright. Happy birthday, Kaito-san. I love you."_

"Thank you, Master. I love you too."

Kaito slipped his phone back into his pocket after Master hung up. He had to take a moment, gently dabbing his wet eyes with his sleeve to try and make himself look presentable before he saw the others. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and stepped into the living room - only to be just about knocked over by a petite body slamming into him.

"Kaito-kun!" Miku cried into his chest, locking him in a tight hug. "Happy birthday!" He didn't have a chance to reply before the twins ran up, enthusiastically contributing to the now-group hug. "Nii-chan, we got gifts for you!" Rin sweetly informed him, smiling.

Placing his hands in the tealette's head and Len's shoulder, he grinned and thanked them. Luka walked up to them, smiling softly. "It's about time you came in here. Miku-chan was just beside herself with excitement." Kaito greeted Luka before asking for help disentangling himself from the younger Vocaloids. As Luka removed the overly-excited twins and Miku from his person, Meiko was the last to approach. She held out a bottle of sake. "I know you're probably gonna say no, but worth a shot?" She grinned sheepishly and Kaito chuckled. "Thanks, Meiko-san, but I'll pass. I'm just not much of a drinker." She sighed and joked. "Master and I are the only adults around here, I swear."

Before he could retort, Miku tugged at his arm. "Come on, Kaito! We have gifts to give; hurry up!" Kaito let himself be led to the living area, followed closely by Meiko, who was even just as excited as the others, practically bouncing on her heels.

Miku and Meiko hurried ahead of him to stand beside the others around the coffee table. As soon as he saw it, he burst out laughing. A small display sat on the coffee table, showing off various flavors of ice cream. "This is the best gift!" he laughed. After he calmed down, a soft smile spread across his face. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me. _You all_ mean a lot to me."

"Kaito..." Len whined at the sappiness of his words and they all moved in as Kaito opened his arms for a hug.

They spent the next hour talking, laughing, and enjoying the ice cream Kaito decided to share. "Ice cream is better with a friend. It's even better with lots of friends." He really believed that. Still, as happy as it was, he couldn't help but glance around, feeling like something was missing. It kept nagging at him even as the excitement was winding down.

Once he found the right opportunity, he excused himself and headed for his room.

Ah, that's what it was. What greeted him on his bed was Akaito, legs comfortably stretched out and crossed with a video game magazine in his lap. He flipped the page, reading a section on it before he finally lifted his head and smiled at the sight of Kaito standing in the doorway. Kaito tentatively smiled back. "You weren't out there." He pointed out, walking over to sit on his bed beside Akaito. The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

Kaito furrowed his brow. He scooted back so he was sitting against the wall like Akaito. "I wanted to celebrate my birthday with you." Akaito raised an eyebrow. "It's still your birthday and I'm still here to celebrate it with you. I just wanted to give you your present in private, is all."

He tilted his head, giving his doppelganger a curious look. "My present...?" he asked and was immediately wrapped in a hug. Akaito buried his head in the crook of Kaito's neck. "I love you, Kai-chan." He murmured against his skin. Kaito felt himself begin to melt into the hug. It was so warm and comforting, the redhead pitchloid pouring his love into the embrace. "I love you too, Akaito-kun." He whispered, his arms circling Akaito's back.

Akaito pulled back just enough so they were face to face, but still wrapped up in each other's arms. Without any hesitation, he pressed his lips to Kaito's, drawing him into a gentle kiss. Kaito let him take the lead, sinking into the kiss and savoring how soft and warm Akaito's lips were. His felt something nudge against his lips and obediently parted them, inviting Akaito's tongue in to take claim over his mouth.

As their tongues met and swirled around each other, Akaito moved his hands to Kaito's hips, groping his thighs. Kaito's cheeks flushed and he pushed closer, seeking out more of Akaito's warmth. Flicking his tongue over Kaito's teeth, Akaito pulled back, their tongues briefly connected by a thin line of saliva before it broke. They were both blushing and breathing a bit unevenly, staring into the other's eyes as if they were the only thing worth looking at. "Is this my present?" Kaito let a small smile place itself on his face. With a chuckle, Akaito nodded. "Well, there's more to it than kissing," he said, clearly being vague on purpose to keep Kaito's anticipation at its height.

He wasn't able to ask another question as Akaito pushed a kiss to his lips once again before moving onto his neck. He pulled the beloved blue scarf out of the way and attacked. The redhead sucked at a sensitive spot on Kaito's neck and he felt him smile against his skin as a sweet moan slipped from his lips. Akaito seemed especially eager today, his hands already sneaking beneath Kaito's shirt.

More moans were coaxed out of the bluenet, Akaito's fingers expertly playing him like his body is a beautiful instrument. Caressing his masculine curves, groping his chest, and tweaking his nipples, though he refused to let Kaito return any of the affection, insisting it be about him because it's his birthday. He felt Akaito reach between his legs, palming at his growing bulge while his mouth teased his nipple, licking it until it was nice and hard in his mouth, Kaito whimpering a bit at the tingling sensation. "A-akai-kun..." he breathed, trying to get his attention. Akaito sucked Kaito's nipple into his mouth, pulled back, and let it go with an audible 'smack'. Kaito yelped, his hand flying up to rubbed the abused spot while Akaito stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Yes, Kai-chan?" he asked sweetly, meanwhile a naughty grin was etched onto his face.

The embarrassment on his face was apparently enough to prompt Akaito to give up teasing him with a sigh. "Alright, alright. Impatient?" Kaito squirmed. "More like excited," he murmured, indicating his uncomfortably constrained erection pressing insistently against his pants. Akaito chuckled. "I'll take care of that, then."

Akaito was quick to get to work removing Kaito bothersome lower clothes, eagerly licking his lips at the sight of Kaito's flushed prick, making the Vocaloid's face blush as well. He stammered, trying to tell his pseudo brother not to be so weird, but Akaito wasn't listening. The redhead slipped down so he was more level with Kaito's awaiting member, immediately shutting him right up as he placed a gentle kiss to the underside.

A lick was drawn up the large cum vein on the underside of Kaito's cock, sending a shiver through the appendage and up his spine. Akaito didn't take it into his mouth immediately, instead deciding to play with it. He tongued the exposed part of the sensitive tip as it peeked out of Kaito's foreskin and he tried to slip his tongue beneath, earning a shocked gasp. He tugged at it with his fingers, stretching Kaito's foreskin a bit, but it wasn't very loose as it just snapped right back, so he decided to skip playing with his foreskin and simply rolled it down, exposing the full head of Kaito's dick.

"You have such a pretty cock, Kaito," Akaito complimented him, tilting his head to swirl his tongue around the crown. "And this taste..." The dominant pitchloid grinned, using a finger to swipe up the pearl of pre that leaked out of his slit, only to pop it into his mouth. "D-don't say weird stuff like that." Kaito furrowed his brow in disapproval. Honestly, what he has to put up with sometimes...

Well...

Actually, it's not so bad. Akaito only talks like that cause he truly loves Kaito's body, and just the thought of that made him feel warm inside. Placing hand atop the head that bobbed in his lap, Kaito let out a moan of pleasure, feeling Akaito tongue and suckle his tip, having fully invited it inside. Inside his hot, wet mouth...

Akaito had no problem taking in a few more inches, diligently playing with his length, sucking only as he was pulling up and letting go as he sunk down on Kaito's shaft, milking him a bit, but clearly mostly trying to make him jump and whimper from the suction, just like he always did. Meanwhile, one hand gently fondled his balls, rolling them in his palm and massaging the sensitive orbs in the smooth sack.

Kaito bit his bottom lip to try and silence the moans rising up in his chest and his eyes closed in bliss. His body quivered, doubling over as his toes curled. A cry of ecstasy finally escaped the bluenet as Akaito swallowed his entire length, deepthroating him and making him see stars behind his eyelids. Kaito gave a full-body twitch and promptly fell on his side, forcing Akaito to adjust to the change, yet the redhead didn't once let the throbbing, pre-spilling member slip from his mouth, only taking a breath when he pulled back enough that his throat was clear.

Rocking his hips a bit, Kaito openly enjoyed the attention he was getting, his earlier embarrassment completely forgotten, save for the heavy blush adorning his cheeks. He cracked open an eye, only to find Akaito's own crotch directly in front of him, his erect member tenting his shorts right before Kaito's eyes. With a playful smile, Kaito placed his hands on Akaito's thighs and spread his legs before moving to the waistband of his shorts.

"Mmm!" The protest came out incoherent and muffled due to Akaito's mouth being full, but Kaito got the message as he reached for him. He caught his wrist and gently pushed it away. "It's okay, Akaito-kun." He started pulling Akaito's shorts down his thighs, his heart skipping a beat as his lengthy cock bounced once it was released from it's cloth cage, too hard for gravity to make it droop to the side. "I like it best when you feel good, too," he finished, lifting his head to smile sweetly at the doppelganger in reassurance. Akaito seemed to accept it, slowly lowering his hand back to Kaito's hip and spreading his own legs to give the bluenet more access.

Licking his lips, mocking Akaito's earlier action to himself, Kaito leaned forward and took a small lick of the tip. A particularly hard suck on his own needy cock making him tense, crying out. He didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but it did let him know: it's time to play catch-up.

Yet, he ignored Akaito's cock. Instead, it brushed against his cheek, dripping pre-cum onto him - not that he minded - as he moved past it. He grinned wickedly, opening his mouth to lick Akaito's equally smooth sack. What he wanted was just past this thin skin barrier; Akaito's balls, big and sensitive and just so full of cum he knew hadn't been shot since the last time they did it. Of course Akaito didn't touch himself in between the times they got together, as he so helpfully informed Kaito once, because he loved cumming a lot just for his favorite little bluenet.

Kaito's tongue curled around the heavy sack, to heavy for him to lift it much as it simply rolled of his tongue. It became a bit of a game, Kaito seeing how long he could keep the trembling orb on his tongue, all the while muffled moans filled his ears, Akaito so sensitive from the lack of orgasms that he was practically melting. His hands caressed Akaito's thighs while his mouth worked his balls, sucking one inside and then letting it fall back out before moving on to lap at the other, ever-so-gently nibbling on the skin. He sucked hard at the skin for a few brief moments before pulling back. There. Now a small hicky adorned Akaito's right ball. Even if it'll fade, it still made Kaito giggle.

Now it was time to give Akaito the same treat he was giving him. Grasping Akaito's thighs, Kaito stared down the dick he had come to love so much as it twitched, frustratedly spilling pre onto Kaito's blanket, so pent up by the teasing and just begging for release. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He then opened his mouth wide and lunged forward, swallowing Akaito's entire length in one go.

As Akaito quickly released Kaito's member to let out a loud, unhindered cry, tears sprung to Kaito's eyes, the bluenet frantically suppressing his gag reflex to the best of his ability. He hugged Akaito's legs, immediately getting to work bobbing his head back and forth as if that'd help the way his throat constricted, trying desperately to remove the invader.

Akaito pressed his forehead to Kaito's thigh, moaning shamelessly. "Y-you're so good to me, Kaito-chan," he said breathlessly. He seemed to have forgotten his own task until Kaito, now needy, shook his hips. Catching the hint, Akaito engulfed Kaito's shaft once again, making the submissive ice cream lover moan happily around his own dick. Kaito closed his eyes in bliss, eagerly drinking down the spurts of pre-cum his lover deposited in his mouth and down his throat. He's done this enough time to know what Akaito liked, which made this easy on him even when Akaito began to buck his hips into his face, thrusting his fuckstick back and forth through his mouth, forcing him to take him in his throat again and again.

He liked to get rough with Kaito sometimes, whenever he got too excited, anticipating climax. Kaito could take it, so he didn't mind, he just kept his tight grip on Akaito's legs and let him fuck his throat while he sucked his cock, bringing them both closer to the edge.

The temperature was rising in the room, their heated bodies grinding against each other with lewd slaps and slurps, muted moans and occasional panting when they did pull back for air filling the small space. They greedily pleasured each other, trying to coax the other to orgasm, their movements becoming frantic and a bit sloppy as they both started feeling the oncoming climaxes.

Drool escaped the corner of Kaito's mouth, sliding down his cheek and into his hair, not that he had the mind to notice at the moment, so caught up in the hot, throbbing dick fucking his face, pounding his throat as if it were a pussy, slick and tight. Akaito had rolled him half onto his back so he could have more leverage to pump his hips, yet he didn't neglect Kaito's own needs, still so focused on giving him a good gift for his release date anniversary.

Kaito felt a tensing in his lower stomach, filling him with a tingling need. He began to squirm, his breathing becoming heavy - that is, if he could actually breathe, but he was too close to begin panicking and he knew Akaito wouldn't hurt him. He was sure of that.

Unfortunately, he couldn't give a warning, only able to whine and moan around Akaito's shaft as his heart quickened, his balls drawing up close to his body until he finally exploded. Apparently tasting Kaito's cum on his tongue was enough to trigger Akaito's own orgasm as he slammed his hips into Kaito's face, cumming straight down his throat. Although it was long enough reach into his throat, Akaito's member wasn't long enough to deposit his seed right into his belly, forcing Kaito to keep swallowing as the huge load coated his throat and making Akaito cry out around his cock, the vibrations encouraging more and more bouts of Kaito's silky cum to shoot in rivulets from his churning balls.

Cumming together, they hugged each other's waists or thighs and held each other close, riding out their orgasms together until they slowed and finally ended. The redhead's cock was slowly drawn out of Kaito's thoroughly-fucked throat and his own dick was released from the hot, amazingly skillful confines of Akaito's mouth. They lay beside each other, panting so hard Kaito's lungs hurt as they desperately tried to make up for the oxygen lost.

Curling up, Kaito let his eyes drift closed, trying to relax and let his body recover from the intense fuck session. He felt the bed shift beside him, followed by Akaito's arms wrapping around his balled up form. His hand comfortingly rubbed circles in Kaito's back, instantly relaxing him. "I love you, Kaito-kun..." Akaito murmured in his ear, drawing him closer and prompting him to stop hugging his knees and instead hug his sweet, caring Akaito. "I love you too, Akaito."

"What time is it?" he asked softly, his voice a little worn. "Mm...Bedtime..." Akaito answered tiredly, making Kaito giggle a bit. All his energy had been drained, but he still weakly pushed himself up, removing himself from Akaito's embrace, much to the redhead's dismay. "I've gotta call Master before I go to bed. I promised him." Akaito whined childishly at the excuse, but still let him go, his hand lingering on his arm until it was pulled away.

Akaito smiled tiredly at Kaito as he pulled his boxer-briefs back on and grabbed his phone. "Be quick, okay? I'll be waiting." Kaito nodded in understanding, throwing a smile his way before heading to the door to call Master in the hallway.

"Ah, wait!" Kaito turned back in surprise at the sudden call, only to find Akaito sitting up, smiling wider.

"Happy birthday, Kaito-kun."


End file.
